Mint Dessert
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Trowa's eyes flickered to Quatre when he trailed his sock covered foot up his leg. Trowa's eyes gleamed as he pointedly sucked the spoon in his mouth, pulling it out, tongue swirling around the cool metal. He took another spoonful and repeated the action, letting his foot push Quatre's legs apart. Sequel to Orange Excitement, Enjoy ladies and Gent's! 3x4 CC Original!


**Enjoy Madre, the sequel type thing to Orange Excitement! There's one more after this, Quatre's payback for Trowa's payback.**

**Sorry bout not posting anything quicker, I've not had time nor energy to post anything, my apologies! **

* * *

**Mint Dessert - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

Trowa let out a sigh. He hated these social functions with a damn passion. But Quatre asked him to accompany him. It was odd, being guarded and not the one guarding. But he supposed it was rational. He had been invited here as Mr. Winner's 'most esteemed escort'.

God he hated these things. The formal wear he could stand but it was everyone talking to him that he hated. That meant he had to respond or else he'd appear rude. God forbid someone not say a thing to a woman who gossips.

Oh the horror. Your business is going under? Perhaps you should try to actually run it. Ever think of that? But nooooo you'd rather try to impress Quatre with these pointless parties. Trowa thought bitterly. Of course he'd gotten wind that Shelden's company was going under from Mrs. Welshire. The goddess of all things gossip in the business world. She knew everything. She even knew that he and Quatre had a very deep relationship. When Trowa'd asked her where she heard that, she laughed and said she may old but she wasn't blind. She saw the longing looks they'd been sending each other since the first function three years ago.

Trowa had been at a lose of words for that. She laughed it off and swore that no one else would know of that though.

But really, what would happen if Quatre pulled the funding for her company and she got angry, tabloids would sell out faster then they could restock is what.

Blackmail. That's what the entire business corporations were about.

"You do not look pleased Master Trowa."

Trowa turned his head to Rashid. "I'm not." He blew out a breath. "Mrs. Welshire knows." He muttered. "God I hate these things."

Rashid chuckled beside him. "All will be well Master Trowa. Dinner should be served here soon."

Trowa hummed and ran a hand down his face. "Did you know that the host's company is going under?"

Rashid blinked. "I did not."

"Nor I, until Mrs. Welshire mentioned it to me. I believe that that is the reason Quatre is here."

The dinner gong rang before Rashid had the time to answer. Trowa blew out a breath and once again stepped into his roll as the most esteemed escort, pulling out Quatre's chair for him. He murmured into the man's ear before straightening and walking around the table, sitting directly across from his lover.

Teal orbs watched him the entire time with worry. Trowa's lips tilt in a slight smirk and winked at the blonde. A light blush dusted Quatre's cheeks before the main course was brought out.

Trowa nodded to the man as he took away the final dish, placing dessert in its wake. With a wicked gleam in his eyes he picked up the spoon.

He tapped Quatre's foot lightly under the table, he saw the teal orbs flicker over to him and he swirled his tongue around the spoon and mint flavored dessert, slowly, leisurely licking it clean.

Quatre had stopped talking in order to watch Trowa. By the time everyone else had noticed Trowa was taking a sip of water.

Quatre cleared his throat and tapped his foot against Trowa's in a rebuke. Trowa smirked, aware that he was being watched discreetly. He took the spoon full of mint dessert and slowly sucked the cold creamy dessert from the spoon, running his tongue along it, making sure to get it all.

He saw Quatre shift in his seat as he turned his attention to Mrs. Welshire. Spoon in hand, dessert slowly being eaten. Quatre's leg brushed his when he crossed them. Trowa smirked inwardly.

Trowa's eyes flickered to Quatre when he trailed his sock covered foot up his leg. Trowa's eyes gleamed as he pointedly sucked the spoon in his mouth, pulling it out, tongue swirling around the cool metal. He took another spoonful and repeated the action, letting his foot push Quatre's legs apart.

He saw the blonde trying desperately to control himself, gently scotching his chair closer to the table.

Trowa had to give him credit. He was managing to pull it off. He considered this pay back and he was sure Quatre knew why.

The luncheon was not forgotten to him. No. It was far, far from forgotten.

Trowa ran his foot up Quatre's thigh, watching in glee when the blonde shuddered, barely noticeable. He kept his conversation with Mrs. Welshire as he ate his dessert and ran his foot up and down his lover's thigh.

Boldly, he took the last of his dessert on the spoon, pressed the arch of his foot firmly against the harden bulge in Quatre's slacks and gained the other's immediate attention.

He took the spoon his mouth, letting out a barely auditable moan, sucking the last off the tip of the spoon, licking his lips clean behind one hand as his foot rocked against Quatre.

"Mr. Winner?"

Trowa's eyes gleamed. 'Check mate.' He mouthed to the blonde.

"Mr. Winner! Breath!"

Quatre sucked in a gasp quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Shelden but we must leave. I forgot that today is a very important day."

Trowa smirked and slipped his foot back into his shoe, standing in one fluid movement. He took Quatre's coat from Rashid and in a graceful move, pulled Quatre's chair back, skillfully keeping certain areas hidden from all prying eyes.

Quatre side stepped him and turned on his heel. "Good day!" He called back over his shoulder, dragging Trowa out the door after him, leaving just about everyone else stunned to no end.

Quatre shoved Trowa in the back of the limo and slammed the door shut, straddling Trowa instantly. "You asshole." Quatre growled, beginning to unbutton Trowa's shirt, biting his way down Trowa's neck.

Trowa groaned. "Tsk tsk Mr. Winner. Leaving like that? So much gossip will start."

Quatre pulled back. "You think I care?" He hissed, grinding down. "This. This is what I care about." Trowa groaned. One of Quatre's shoes hit the tinted window between the back seats and the driver's side as Trowa started removing Quatre's suite.

"You and your damn fucking spoons and mint desserts." Quatre groaned as Trowa lifted his hips up, meeting him as he came down.

"Pay backs a bitch." Trowa grunted, lifting his blonde when Quatre leaned heavily on him. "Besides, you started it."

Quatre arched as powerful yet gentle hands lifted him time after time. "H-how?" He gasped out, head tossed back in pleasure.

"You and your damnable Oranges." Trowa breathed over erect nipples. He gently took one in his mouth, nipping lightly, sending Quatre over the edge. He groaned, laying the blonde down on the seat, continuing to pound into him.

"Trowa~!" Quatre's back arched when he struck his prostate. Trowa swallowed the blonde's scream as he came again in a kiss. When he pulled back Quatre chuckled.

"Minty."

Trowa laughed softly. "The best part was dessert." He murmured.

~END~


End file.
